


Obi-Wan is a gift

by Floris_Oren



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin cares, Bant comes to the rescue, Empress Padme au, Multi, Obi-Wan needs all the help he can get, Other, Plo and Yoda care, Short Drabbles, Sith Padme AU, Sleep Walking, Sleep walking Obi-Wan, Stressful Situations, Vaderwandala, au's, each with a different scenario, people take loving care of Obi-Wan, there may be more in the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 15:03:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8213465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floris_Oren/pseuds/Floris_Oren
Summary: Obi-Wan Sleep walks and this is how several people take care of him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this idea on the fly one sleepless night and Punk-Kenobi helped me develop it.

**_~*~_ **

**_1 - The Room of a Thousand Fountains_ **

**_~*~_ **

 

It is not unknown for Jedi Master’s to meditate over problems at night when Sleep refuses to woo them to their pillows. It is often said that the Room of Thousand Fountains gets more guests at night than during the day. Padawan’s shun the room to their very best; Jedi Master’s only go when they think their rowdy Padawan’s need a reminder for their behavior. It turns out to be those who seek its solace are the only volunteers. 

 

Master Yoda is one such Jedi; he finds the most peace in this room when the rest of the Temple steams with energy created by those who haven’t yet mastered their worth. Much like a cup of caff that’s just been poured and it is far too hot to drink. 

 

And, about once a standard month, Yoda will come across someone who has always worried him; whom he has spent occasions meditating on and mentoring from time to time. Or, as others have put it, meddled. But, he is nearly a thousand years old. It is not unheard of for his species. Yoda feels that he won’t see his one-thousandth year. Yet, he does not mind. The future is ever evolving and changing as the Force wills it. 

 

And Young, newly Knighted Kenobi is right on time. Yoda worries that they will have to reassess their technique with young Obi-Wan; the death of his beloved Master and the acquisition of a Padawan are two stresses too much. 

 

He is in his sleep pants and tunic when he stumbles into the room. Yoda watches him from the tallest rock and waits. Sometimes, Obi-Wan will find someplace to rest. And Yoda can easily put him into a true sleep and then have the Temple Guards carry the young one back to his quarters. 

 

Obi-Wan does indeed stumble to rest at the base of a tree; he mumbles something about plants and worthless lifeforms. Yoda frowned. No one actually understood what Obi-Wan was speaking of whenever he criticized Qui-Gon of collecting strays. 

 

“Worthless, you are not.” Yoda said. Sending peace through the Force at Obi-Wan who now lies limp on the green grass. Yoda is about to shuffle off his perch when another form comes in. 

 

Young Skywalker looks around nervously; then slowly goes to his Mentor. The three of them had a talk about names and respect; they had to explain that the title of Master was one of high respect, that they were to mentor and teach their  _ Padawan _ about the Force and how to use it before they were Knighted. No one was being held as a slave, or prisoner (though, to those outside the Order it very well seemed like it). 

 

Anakin had decided it may be best to call Obi-Wan by his given name or Mentor until he could deal with that issue properly. Obi-Wan, not wanting to push him too far agreed and so Yoda nodded his blessing too. 

 

Yoda humphed to himself as he got off the rock and went to the two Jedi who needed him most at the moment; “Late it is,” he said. Anakin jumped for he had not sensed the old Master’s approach. 

 

“Yes,” Anakin said. “He just got up, muttered something about Qui-Gon and meditating and how Qui-Gon would be awfully mad if he missed their morning meditations when I tried to get him to lie down again.” Anakin explained. 

 

“Obi-Wan, always worried, is he.” Yoda said. “Asleep, now he is.” 

 

“Good.” Anakin sighed. “I don’t know what to do and he’s helping me but I feel lost and I’m not doing my job right.” 

 

Yoda put his hand out; “Come,” he led the boy off a little ways. “Show you how, if I can…” 

 

Hours later, Plo carried a nine year old Padawan to his rooms while Yoda had a hover skiff bring Obi-Wan to his rooms. Maybe, together, they could get everyone on the right path. 

 

**_~*~_ **

**_2 - Bant to the Rescue’_ **

**_~*~_ **

 

Plo is grateful for the lull in the fight. It means that there’s a hot meal, some decent caff and a bit of comfort. His men gather around their small fires. Singing battle songs in Mando’a and telling raunchy jokes. 

 

He spies General Kenobi in passing; he remembered the youth that he sometimes took of Qui-Gon’s hands when the grief got to be too much for other Jedi. He had to tell Obi-Wan some hard truths. The boy came out of it no worse for wear, but sometimes Plo wanted to turn Dark for two seconds just so he could beat some sense into that old Duffer Qui-Gon. 

 

Obi-Wan deserved better sometimes. 

 

Wolffe handed him a fresh cup of tea; then looked to what was distracting his General; “Wolffe.” Plo said softly. 

 

“Yes, General.” 

 

“General Kenobi sometimes has a habit of wandering around at night; could you do me the favor and tell the men on guard duty to not let him wander too far away.” Plo said. 

 

He didn’t go into too much detail and Wolffe didn’t ask; he merely nodded and relayed the message to those on the night watch. 

 

~*~

 

Bant is putting the last touched on a Clone Trooper who’d gotten too close to a shell and somehow got a third degree burn through his armor. The Republic was using bad material or the factory that made it was cutting corners again. Believing the Clones to not be human, to not have a right to the best made armour to protect them in battle. 

 

Those bastards. 

 

The man was asleep and so she decided that she needed the break; this battle was one of the hardest she had been in. They were down a medic and Bant had been near by when the Council asked for any available Healer to join Master Koon’s regiment until another Medic could be assigned. 

 

Seeing her childhood best friend was the topping on top of this slowly rotting cake. The night air is cool against her skin but she wishes for a quick dip in any saltwater source when she see’s him. On top of one of the gun ships. On the wing. 

 

Bant rushes forward, the Force tugging her along as the alarm shot through her blood like lightning through a tree. Obi-Wan begins to fall, Bant holds out her hand. Stops him just in time. If he’d finished it, his back would be broken in three places. Probably dead. But definitely it’d take a year to heal him.  

The Night Guards rush forwards; General Kenobi belongs to the two-Twelfths and they’d be pissed if they didn’t get their General back in one peace. 

 

“Is he hurt?” Captain Dodge asks, kneeling by the Jedi’s side. 

 

“No. I stopped him in time, but bring him to the medical tent. I want to sedate him.” Bant said. Dodge picked General Kenobi up as gently and gingerly as he could. He sent the rest of the men to their posts, then followed Bant. 

 

She used a small dose of something that wouldn’t make Obi-Wan go into an allergic shock. It would be two hours before he’d wake again. Without memory but Bant told all the horrid details. 

 

“I’m sorry, I thought I had it under control.” Obi-Wan said. Looking askance. Bant shook her head, wrapped her arms around him. 

 

“I don’t have your job, Obi-Wan. I’m actually glad that I don’t.” Bant said. “I saved you in time, so do me a favor.” she kissed his cheek gently. 

 

“What?” 

 

“Eat something, you are far too thin.” Bant smacked him, hard, on the shoulder. Obi-Wan winced and rubbed at it. She had removed his armour after sedating him, which was the only way she could have known just how thin he was. 

 

“Alright.” Obi-Wan agreed. 

 

But only to shut her up about it. 

 

**_~*~_ **

**_3 -  Vaderwanidala_ **

**_~*~_ **

 

The bed is cold. Something is missing. Anakin reaches out. Padme is where she ought to be. At his back. And he is facing her. But, they’d seduced Obi-Wan to their bed and he is gone. 

 

Anakin hisses. Anger rising. Obi-Wan had promised not to do anything. Padme wakes when he rushes out of the bed, disturbing her from her sleep. “Anakin?” she called softly. 

 

“Obi-Wan.” is all Anakin can say. He doesn’t see the rise of gold in his wife’s eyes. He rushes through the living room to the kitchen and finally out to the garden. It overlooks Coruscant and there he finds Obi-Wan. He is sitting under a tree. In a Jedi’s meditation pose. The gold of his force inhibiting collar shines bright in the garden’s solar lights. Set on low for night. 

 

“Where is he?” Padme has her blue robe hanging half on and off her shoulders. She looks worried but just as angry as him. Then she spots their Jedi. He’s mumbling something but neither can tell. 

 

Anakin strides forwards; “Obi-Wan?” his voice is gentle. Obi-Wan slides back, but the tree stops him. 

 

“Don’t be afraid of me.” Anakin demands. 

 

“I failed.” Obi-Wan’s eyes are lost in a mist. He isn’t seeing Anakin. The Sith curses. 

 

“What’s wrong with him?” Padme asks. Standing back just in case Obi-Wan attacks one or both of them. 

 

“Sleep walking. He’s done this my whole life. I should have known this would stress him.” Anakin replied as gently as he could. Padme moved closer to them. 

 

“Master, you have not failed, why ever would you think that?” Anakin asked, now addressing Obi-Wan. 

 

The older man looked confused for a second then blank; “I must have done something wrong.” Obi-Wan says. “I must have….I wasn’t good enough.” 

 

Padme kneels besides Obi-Wan, puts her hand to his head and through a simple Force suggestion, Obi-Wan crumbles to sleep. He sags against the both of them. 

 

“Poor Obi-Wan.” Padme said. “They must have told him time and again that he had to be perfect in order for you to learn how to be the perfect Jedi.” she hisses. 

 

Anakin’s eyes matches his wife’s. Red rings with gold. The two Sith are more glad the Order is dead now than before. Anakin moves Obi-Wan’s weight to his arms, and lifts him easily. 

 

“Back to bed, wife, we will address this at a better hour.” Anakin said. 

 

“Of course, husband.” Padme teases. 

 

They settled Obi-Wan’s naked form between them. Anakin hadn’t realized that he too was naked and that Padme was the only one of the three who had presense of mind to grab a covering. 

 

They snuggle on either side of Obi-Wan. Their sleep is light but Padme’s Force suggestion is strong. Obi-Wan doesn’t even twitch until she lifts it. 

  
  



End file.
